everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade-the-Tiger
Hi there! Welcome to my driver page! I'm a pretty shy person, but I do love to draw, so here is where I'll be keeping track of most of my drawing things, and of course you can learn a little bit about me here too :) About Me Personality Like I've already said, I'm pretty shy, so I tend to stay in the background unless someone decides to talk to me. Though I'm rare to start a conversation, I'm always happy to talk. I'm usually around a computer, so I tend to be fairly quick to reply most of the time! I'm a hard worker, and love to check things off a to-do list, so I tend to keep myself busy most of the time. I can't even sit around watching a TV show without a sketchbook in my lap or a half-finished crochet project in my hand to make myself feel somewhat productive. Interests Well, I really like to draw. It's what I tend to do in my free time while I'm watching TV and such. I do like to bake and cook a little bit, though I bake a lot more than I actually cook. Recently, I've gotten into crocheting, and I've made a scarf, a million dish cloths, and just recently finished my first full-sized blanket. I'm already starting on a second blanket! I also really like to play video games, though I don't have much time to spend on them. I love movies (anything action-packed or retro or Disney for me!) reading as well. Some of my favourite book series are Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Nancy Drew, The Throne of Glass series. It's good so far! In addition, I really like to roleplay, just sayin'.... Birthday June 13th!!! Age 23.... I'm old Location Canada, the good ol' wild west of Canada. Pets I have two puppy dogs. My Yorkshire Terrier is named Digger, and my Bischon Bolognese is named Dublin, or Prince, or Prince Dublin. He's fancy. Friends I hope I've got some friends around here? My Pages Liv Mercybringer The Valkyrie Squad Next Generation Characters Shared with WiseUnicorn * Dagny Sanura Mercybringer-Kat---Page coming soon! * Pilis Ragnhild Mercybringer-Kat---Page coming soon! * Loki Husani Mercyrbringer-Kat---Page coming soon! My Designs To-Do For Myself * Liv's Justice Academy design '--Sketched' * Liv's Miss Mythos design '--Sketched' * Liv's Final Fate design * Liv's Mythos Dance design —Sketched * Liv's Mythos Masquerade design * Liv's Rainbow Celebration design * Liv's Parents Day design * Liv’s Festival of the Spring design * Liv's Date Night design * Liv's Dragon Games design * Liv’s Festivàl ‘tis Agàpis design * Design Eir * Design Dagny (full body) * Design Pilis (full body) * Design Loki (full body) * Warrior Kat Wedding Meme (sketch only) For Others * Heather von Olympus Royally Ever After'''--Sketched''' My Drawings Liv Mercybringer Mythos OC.jpg|Liv Mercybringer's original artwork Jasper Rai.jpg Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg Heather von olympus by jade the tiger-dbie8vq.jpg Heather von Olympus Final Fate Sketch.jpg Heather von Olympus Final Fate.jpg Liv Justice Academy-Contagion.jpg Liv Miss Mythos Sketch.jpg Valentines 2018.jpg Astrid 2.0.jpg Eira 2.0.jpg Juniper Regina.jpg Warrior Cat Kiddo Designs.jpeg|Warrior Cat next gens: Dagny, Pilis, and Loki Ivy Efiáltis.jpg Iris Dayanari Dragon Games.jpg Liv Mythos Masquerade Sketch.jpg|Liv Mercybringer's Mythos Masquerade outfit sketch Liv Eternal Niflheim Sketch.jpg|Liv Mercybringer's Eternal Niflheim outfit Liv Eternal Niflheim.jpg Killer Outfits.jpg Silje Spearbringer.jpg Category:Driver